Yo-kai Watch: Getini's Adventures
by Getini
Summary: When an adventurous student discovers a watch able to detect supernatural beings, he goes on adventures solving problems and meeting lots of spirits, while trying to survive in school. This fanfiction has been discontinued...consider reading another one! If you want this fanfiction to continue, show support.
1. The Yo-kai Watch

**Yo-kai Watch - Getini's Adventures - Episode 1 - Yo-kai is Why!**

* * *

 **The Yo-kai Watch**

* * *

 _A silent wave of blusterous wind thumped on the clear window of the classroom. Getini was irritated, but continued to work, using his bulky pen. The noise continued, and made its way to his brain. He stood up, in anger, everyone staring at him. He asked his busy teacher, "Excuse me, Mr. Erow, may I be dismissed to the bathroom?" The teacher stood there, and said, "Yes, please hurry back."_

* * *

 _Getini rushed through the hallway, almost pushing people in a hurry. He didn't, and got there, all stressed out. He entered the restroo_ _m in a whisper, mysteriously. Then, he did hear a whisper. He flipped out, not knowing what to do. He thought, "Okay, something peculiar is going on, and I'm not gonna be the one to find out what it is! He exited the lavatory saying to himself, "Go to class. Go to class.", but another part of him is saying, "You gotta go find out where the sound is coming from!"_

* * *

 _Getini decided. He thought long and hard. Once he found the source of the noise, he would go straight to class, even though he'd be very tardy. Suddenly, he heard the slippery voice again, "Whis~!" and went in that direction. He found himself not in the first floor, or the second, but the third floor, 3 stories down from his classroom. Getini looked outside the window, still hearing the ignorant wind. He changed angles to the floor, discovering an orphaned watch with a pop-up top that opens with a press of a button._

* * *

 _Getini, not thinking, put the watch on, and felt a mysterious presence around. A chill went up his spine. He thought, "Why would I put this watch on? It's not mine, but, I feel, it was meant for me, hmmm." Getini pressed the button on the side, projecting a cerulean light from the front of the watch. It touched his hand, not literally, but it felt creepy. "I wonder what this area is for," he thought, looking at the space under the glass top. He then pointed out, "Wait, this watch doesn't tell time, huh?" He held the button, not knowing_ _what it's for, and shined it around, spinning. During the spin, he spotted a glimpse of a blackish-blue figure shaped like a wisp._


	2. Whisper

**Yo-kai Watch - Getini's Adventures - Episode 1 - Yo-kai is Why!**

* * *

 **Whisper**

* * *

 _Getini freaked out, and shined the light on the ghost again. Its true colors and appearance appeared, a white spirit shaped like a wisp. "Helloo, I am Whisper, you-" he continued to speak, but Getini ran away. "Wait, come back!" Whisper yelled, chasing Getini through the hallway. Getini ran to the 6th floor, almost entering his classroom, but Whisper flew in front of him. "Augh!" Getini screeched. "What are you?" "I am a Yo-kai, a supernatural being. My name is Whisper, a Yo-kai butler, at your service." Whisper says calmly._

* * *

 **Whisper**

 **Rank C**

 **Slippery Tribe**

* * *

 _"Wait, what are Yo-kai?" Getini asked, unaware of what Whisper is still. Whisper responded, "Yo-kai are beings that influence paranormal events and such." Getini understood the ghost, but asked, "So, what do you do?" "Huh?" Whisper asked, surprised,_ _"Well, let's not talk about that." "Hmmm, fine," he responded. "So, what should I do now?" "Well, look for Yo-kai, of course!" Whisper exclaimed. "You want to stop the the problems, don't you?" "I guess," Getini said, "but after school." Whisper asked, "What's school?" Getini facepalmed and lead Whisper to his classroom. "Wait outside, and let my class finish," he told Whisper. "Um, you know, I can go through walls, and anyway, no one can see Yo-kai and without having the Yo-kai Watch." Whisper said. Getini asked, "Really? Wait, this is a Yo-kai Watch?" Whisper nodded. "Okay, but still, stay outside." Getini went into the classroom, very nervous, and looked at his teacher, very arrogant. "Aaah!" Getini yelled. "I'm sorry I'm late!" "It's been about 50 minutes, Getini, explain. NOW." The very angry Mr. Erow strictly yelled. "_ _Ahhhh!" Getini screams._


	3. The Yo-kai Medallium

**Yo-kai Watch - Getini's Adventures - Episode 1 - Yo-kai is Why!**

* * *

 **The Yo-kai Medallium**

* * *

 _Getini returns home and runs upstairs to his room. Whisper goes up to him and holds out his hand. "Huh? Whisper, what is this?" Getini asks, looking at what is in the Yo-kai's hand. "It's a medal, a sign of friendship we Yo-kai like to call it. I also have something else for you, this," Whisper explains. He holds out a ginormous, dusty book. "This is the Yo-kai Medallium. It can hold your medals for you." "Geez, thanks!" Getini says, in relief._

* * *

 _"So, let's start our adventure to find Yo-kai?" Getini asks, excited. "Let's go!" Whisper exclaims._

* * *

 **END**


	4. Yo-kai is Why! RCR

**Yo-kai Watch - Getini's Adventures - Episode 1 - Yo-kai is Why!**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Getini discussed with his friends about poetry, while Whisper waited for him. The school bell rang, and Getini walked home, and Whisper followed him with an electronic iPad-like device. His parents weren't home. "Huh?" Getini thought to himself. Getini placed the Medallium on his sturdy table. He opened the book and placed Whisper's medal inside. He closed the book, and brought out his journal from the backpack on the wooden floor. He then wrote, "Today was a weird day. Very unusual, if I say so myself. First, wind pressure was highly strange. Then I had to retreat to a bathroom. Then, the watch. The Yo-kai Watch. Using the watch, I found Whisper (surprisingly boring for a ghost). That's just the beginning I feel, but I think all of this explains everything."_

* * *

 **Credits**

* * *

 **Writer -**

 **Getini**

 **Inspiration -**

 **Pikatwig**

 **Mrs. Izzo, a teacher I had in 5th grade**

 **Information Sources -**

 **Yo-kai Watch Wiki**

 **Yo-kai Watch is made by Level 5 inc.**

* * *

 **References**

 _In "The Yo-kai Watch", if you didn't know, the wind was caused by the Yo-kai Tengu, who is based on the, tengu. Mr. Erow is based on a teacher I had in 5th grade, named Mr. Hammond. Mentioning Mysterious hints there was a Mysterious tribe Yo-Kai nearby, which was Tengu. Mentioning slippery refers to the Slippery tribe, the tribe Whisper is in. When Whisper says "Whis~!" that's kind of a reference to his verbal tic, which was removed in the English adaptation of Yo-kai Watch. Well, it was meant to be. When Getini mentions the watch doesn't tell time, it refers to the commercials for the toy, and pretty much the whole series._

 _In "Whisper", when Getini runs away from Whisper, it refers to how Nate walks away from Whisper in the anime. When Whisper mentions he can go through walls, he refers to how he can go through doors in the game._

 _In "The Yo-kai Medallium", there were not really any references, but I'd like to point out that Whisper never really gave Nate his medal in the games nor the anime, but I'd thought I'd make Whisper give Nate his medal, so, yeah._


End file.
